Ryu's Fate
by QtNinjaFaithy
Summary: Ryu's told his fate has arrived, but it's not what he expected. Will he be able to handle his fate or will he be driven out of his mind? OC added. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

I had to add my own character! Sorry! Anyway Please read and review!

* * *

Hayate sat at his small table, sipping his warm tea. Ayane stared out the nearby window, thoughtlessly. The sun sparkled on the pond below. It caused her to smile.

"I wonder how Ryu is doing." Hayate said.

"Why?"

"He hasn't been by in a month."

"He's out searching for his lost piece."

"What?"

"He told me he had a dream that said he was missing a piece."

"A piece of what?"

"He doesn't know. He does know he saw his favorite river spot in his dream so he's staying there until something comes."

"Maybe we should go visit him."

"I wouldn't. He needs alone time."

"I guess…"

Ryu looked around. It had been a month and nothing had happened yet. He sighed. What was it his father had said to him in his dream? He would find his lost piece here, but what was it? What if it had already drifted down the river? He grumbled and fell back. He needed to clear his mind. His eyes closed and he began to drift.

His father appeared in his head. He smiled at Ryu, warmly. "Son, it's time. Your lost piece will come. Fate has arrived." He vanished.

Ryu jumped awake. It was time? He hopped to his feet and waited. Suddenly, a pink-haired girl around the age of nineteen years floated past him. She appeared unconscious and was coming close to going under. Then, a ninja hopped into the water and picked her up. More ninjas appeared at his side. Ryu hid and strained to hear what was going on.

"We caught her! Now, she'll be forced to join our clan leader. We need her bloodline to mix with that of the leader's."

Ryu had heard enough. He pulled a kunai from his pocket. He took aim and hurled it at the ninja holding the girl. The kunai stabbed into the ninja's head. He collapsed instantly, the girl going down with him. His three counterparts turned to the direction the kunai came from. There was nothing there…Ryu appeared behind the three ninjas. He cracked each of their spines, easily. Ryu scooped up the girl. She felt too cold. He had to get her back to the Mugen -Tenshin Village.

Ayane gasped. "Look! Here comes Ryu!" She pointed out the window. Ryu was indeed heading to the village, but what was he carrying?

"Is that a girl?" Hayate questioned no one in particular.

"This seems like trouble. We better go see what's up."

"Yeah."

The two rushed down the stairs to meet Ryu, but he ran past them.

"Ryu?!" Ayane shouted. "Where are you going?"

He ignored her and kept running. Hayate and Ayane shrugged and chased after him. He led the pair to the infirmary. By the time they reached him he was alone.

"Ryu, what's going on?" Hayate asked.

"I found this girl in the river. She looked close to dying so I brought her here. She was almost taken by another clan."

"Another clan? I wonder what they wanted."

"I have no idea, but I think she's part of my fate."

"What makes you say that?" Hayate asked.

"That sounds kind of lovey dovey to me." Ayane whispered.

"My dad told me. Well, he actually said 'Fate has arrived.'" Ryu snapped.

"I guess you're staying here until she wakes up?" Ryu nodded. Hayate sighed. "Alright. When she does wake up bring her to me."

"Okay."

"We'll see you later."

"Bye, Ryu." Ayane waved. The two disappeared. Ryu turned around and headed for the girl's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu opened his eyes when he heard the girl groan. He had been sitting in a hard cold chair for hours. The girl opened her eyes and sat up, alarmed. She looked around. She spotted Ryu and shrank down.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"I am Ryu Hayabusa and you're in the Mugen-Tenshin village."

"Ryu…Mugen-Tenshin village…Ah!" she exclaimed. "I'm just where I need to be and I've been searching for you!" She pointed at him.

Ryu jumped. "Explain to me why."

"I'm Princess Fate Mugen Tenshin. I've come to train under you, Master Ryu."

"Fate Mugen Tenshin?" He whispered. "Is she the one my dad was talking about? Wait—Mugen Tenshin?"

"That's right."

"Are you sure? That would mean you're--"

"A member of this clan? Yep! Which reminds me I'm looking for Hayate?"

"I'll take you to him immediately."

"Sir!" A rookie ninja ran up to Hayate. "Master Ryu and his guest would like to see you."

"She's finally awake? Excellent, let them in."

Ayane and Hayate looked at each other. "Do you think she's part of Ryu's whatever it is?" Ayane asked.

"He found her, I think so. It couldn't have just been a coincidence."

Ryu walked into the room, trailing the girl behind him. She was taking everything in. "Hayate, this is Fate Mugen Tenshin."

Silence filled the room. Ayane and Hayate stared at the girl. "Fate Mugen Tenshin?" Hayate whispered. "That would mean she's my relative?"

"You're younger sister." Said Fate. "My mother told me to give this letter to you." She pulled a letter from her top and handed it to Hayate.

"Another younger sister? Just what I needed." He took the letter and read it. "Put her in Kasumi's old room." Hayate ordered. Ryu and Ayane looked at him, questioningly. Fate grinned.

"Follow me." Ryu told her. He led her out of the room.

"Hayate, is something wrong?"

"Our mother is alive."

"That's impossible."

"She's alive. This is her letter."

Ryu sat with Fate in the room. "Where exactly did you come from?"

"The Okage Mirage Village. My mother and I have always lived there. It's hidden not too far from here, but you'll never find it."

"Why is that?"

"The village's defense system is if anyone goes too far into the forest it'll keep you retracing your steps until you give up and leave. If you somehow do get past the defense our finest ninjas will slay you."

"Hmm…How are you Hayate's sister?"

"We have the same mother."

"His mother is dead."

"She's supposed to be isn't she? She's alive and living her life to the fullest. She married my dad as soon as she entered Okage Mirage Village. Then, I came! She told me how happy she was everyday. She hated it here. I never understood why until just a week ago. She couldn't stand looking at Ayane any longer."

"Why did you leave your mother?"

"She made me. The new clan leader was going to force me to marry him. I would never humiliate myself by doing that."

"Humiliate yourself? Isn't marrying the leader an honor?"

"Not to me. I'd rather marry one of my fellow ninja."

"Anyway, how did you find out about this village?"

"My mother. She told me if I wanted to escape the clan leader I should find you and Hayate. She wanted to come with me, but I couldn't let her leave her happiness, so I came alone. The clan leader will keep sending ninjas after me I need you to train me. I have to be able to defeat them."

Hayate walked into the room. Ryu noticed the anger in his face. Ayane followed him. She too looked angry.

"Go back." Hayate said. "We have no room for you."

Fate bowed to him. "Please! I need to stay here! I can't return to my village!"

Ayane clenched her jaw. Ryu jumped up. "She can stay with me. She has asked me to train her personally and I plan on doing so."

Hayate stared at his friend. He nodded, reluctantly. He would never tell Ryu what to do. Ayane twitched, angrily. Ryu pulled Fate to her feet.

"Let's go."

"But I want to talk to Hayate—"

Ryu pulled her out of the room. "Can you not see they don't like you just yet?" he whispered into her ear.

"No…What did I do?"

"We'll find out eventually. Let's get to my home."

"Where is that?"

"In the city."

Fate tilted her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu and Fate arrived at Ryu's Curio Shop. They had changed into street clothes, borrowed from Hayate and Ayane, before coming as not to be spotted. The relatively small building seemed plain. Fate blinked and glanced at Ryu.

"So this is where you live." Smiled Fate.

"Yes. Why? Is it too small?"

"Oh no. I just can't believe I'm standing in front of it. I've known you've lived here awhile it just seems so cozy."

"You knew?"

"I know a lot of things about you, Ryu Hayabusa." She squinted at him.

Ryu felt his senses rise. "How?"

"My mother told me everything. She gets letters from someone in the Mugen-Tenshin Village that informs her of everything about you, Hayate, Ayane and Kasumi."

Ryu sighed. "Your mother is a devious person then."

"No, she's a proud ninja. It's not that bad."

"What all do you know?"

Fate ignored him and walked to the door. She jiggled the door knob. "Hurry and unlock it. I can't wait to see the inside."

Ryu mumbled under his breath before digging out his keys and unlocking the door. He noticed Fate was staring deeply at his face. "What?"

"Your eyes. How are they so bright? They're fascinating. My mom said you had the brightest green eyes, but they're still surprising."

"Just get inside."

Fate stepped through the doorway. She clicked the light on and looked around. Ryu followed after her, shutting the door behind them. Fate hopped around the store, observing every detail.

"Some of these things are cute." Fate exclaimed, holding up a china bunny. "Some aren't." She said, holding a rat statue.

"Be careful with that stuff!" Ryu tried to catch her, but she hopped around too fast. "You're going to break something."

Fate stopped. She set down the things she was holding. "Sorry. I get excited a lot." She grinned. "This place needs a cleaning."

"If you want to do it be my guest." Ryu said, nonchalantly. "I'm going to get food."

"Get sushi!"

Ryu froze. "Why?"

"I love sushi. My mom cooks it every week for me."

"Sushi it is." Ryu smiled. He walked back out the door.

Fate waved as he walked out. She then began looking for a rag and bucket.

Ryu carried the two bags full of sushi into his store. He noticed it looked different. He couldn't quite place what it was though. Fate popped up from behind the register counter. "Welcome back!" she greeted. "That smells good."

"What have you done here?" he asked.

Fate leaped over the counter and made her way to him. "I cleaned it."

"That quickly?!"

"I like cleaning…So what did you get?"

"A load of stuff. We'll lay it on the counter and eat it there."

"Okay."

After the food was spread onto the counter Ryu pulled a stool up to the counter and began to eat. Fate straddled the counter and began eating.

"This tastes as good as it smells." Fate said. She stuffed a piece of sushi into her mouth.

Ryu shook his head and ate a piece of sushi. Suddenly, the door opened. Fate and Ryu looked at the door. Two young men entered, smirking. Fate and Ryu frowned.

"They don't look too friendly." Fate whispered, her chopsticks hanging from her mouth.

"Just keep your defenses up."

The men made their way to the register. They smiled at Fate. Ryu stood. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, give us your money and your girlfriend here." One barked. They each pulled a gun from their pocket. One aimed at Ryu the other at Fate.

"I'm not his girlfriend, loser." Fate growled. She swung her other leg over the counter and kicked the gun from the robber's hand. The man was stunned. His partner stared at Fate, shocked. Ryu grabbed the gun from him and threw it to the side. He lifted the robber by the front of his shirt and threw him to the door. The guy scrambled out.

Ryu looked over at Fate. She had the remaining robber by the collar and was shaking him violently.

"You should release him now." Ryu said.

"Sure, sure." She let the guy go.

"Get out of here." Ryu yelled to the guy.

The man bolted out. Fate looked at Ryu. "That was fun." She put her arms behind her head. Ryu nodded and went back to the sushi. "I'm going to wash up."

"The shower is on the sec-"

"I know. Second floor, third door on the left."

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "You know too much about me."

"It's my job to know. By the way, when do we begin training?"

"I'll think of a daily routine while you're in the shower."

"Alright. Actually, I need some clothes." She rubbed her head, a bit embarrassed. "My clothes were lost while I was being chased."

Ryu sighed. This girl was too much trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryu sighed. This girl was too much trouble. "Watch the register. I'll find you something to wear."

"Okay." She took her place behind the register, staring at the door intensely. Ryu shook his head at her serious manner.

Once he left the room Fate relaxed and reached into her top. She removed a recorder from her top's secret compartment and pressed the record button. "I've been accepted as Ryu Hayabusa's pupil. Soon, I shall be as strong as he and my plan can progress even further." She pressed the stop button and slid the recorder back into her top.

Ryu emerged from his back bedroom. He carried a large, black shirt and a pair of shorts. He handed them to Fate. "Be careful with those shorts." he warned. "They are the only pair I have for fishing in…"

"Uh…I'll be careful. Do they stink?" she whispered.

"No! I wash them!"

Fate sniffed them, just to be sure. Ryu snatched them from her. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

Ryu handed them back. "Hurry back. I want you to watch the store."

"What for?"

"I have business to handle."

"What kind of business?"

"It's none of your concern. You should have learned in your own village that it is not your place to question your Master. Do as I request."

"Yes, Master Ryu." Fate bit back her smart response. She knew not to anger this man. He would end her life without second regrets. She quickly headed upstairs.

Ryu listened to her feet patter against the floor above him. She was indeed heading for the shower. He heard the shower come to life. He eased away from listening to her and thought about his situation. The girl wanted to be trained by him, but why? Possibly because he was the legendary "Super Ninja" or could it be so she could defend herself against her clan? Whatever the reason it made Ryu nervous. He stared down at the register.

The door clanged open again. 'Twice in one day the door has opened.' he thought, looking up. 'New record for this store.' "Wel-" The store was empty. His senses became alert. A glare caught his eye above him. He placed his hands on the counter. He lifted himself off the floor.

The assassin clung to the ceiling, waiting for the perfect moment. The kunai in his hand was ready to sink into Ryu's skull. He released the ceiling. Ryu pulled himself off the ground and swung his legs into the air. His feet connected with the top of the assassin's head and sent him flying into one of the shelves.

Ryu landed on his feet, in front of the counter. He quickly entered his stance for fighting. The assassin spat blood from his mouth and stood. He growled at Ryu.

"Hand over Fate." he hissed.

"If you want her you must defeat me."

"She has nothing to do with you! Why bet your life?"

"She's my student."

The assassin's eyes widened. "You're making a mistake! You know nothing of her!"

"I'll deal with the consequences if what you say is true."

"Fine. Once you're dead I hope your soul goes straight to pure hell."

Ryu stared at the man, waiting. The assassin grinned and threw his kunai at Ryu, then ran at him. Ryu ducked. The kunai sailed over his head. He had caught the man off guard. He grabbed the man's calves and threw him into the air. The man cried out as he was thrown behind the counter and smashed into the wall. The man stood, fuming.

"This is ridiculous." sighed Ryu. "You're going to wreck my store. Leave."

"I'm not going anywhere without Fate."

"Why are you so insisting?"

"My job is to do as I am told."

"Who sent you?"

"Aesk Okage."

"The clan leader of Okage Mirage Village?"

"Correct."

At that moment Fate chose to skip down the stairs. "Master Ryu, what's going on?" She spotted the assassin. "Oh…"

"Fate!" said the man. "I'm here to bring you back to the village. Aesk is demanding your-"

"I'm not going back to that village. That'd be sealing my future, wouldn't it? I'm staying here. I want to become stronger and enter the next Dead or Alive tournament."

"You dec-"

Fate rushed at the man and grabbed his neck. She squeezed it until he stopped breathing and fell limp. She dropped him to the floor. Ryu watched, satisfied with her.

"Get his body out of here. You do know how to dispose of it, right?" he ordered.

"Yes, Master Ryu."

"Good. That makes my life a little easier." He proceeded to clean up the mess.

Fate hooked her hands under the man's arms and drug him out the back door. The night air felt cool on her skin. Her shirt and shorts danced with the wind. She let the man go. His head bounced against the ground.

"Wake up, Char." she snapped. She tapped his body with her foot. He groaned and sat up, clutching his head. She crouched beside him.

"Fate-"

"Don't speak. Why did you come after me? Aesk wouldn't send his best friend out just to retrieve me."

"He told me to give you a message. He's decided to let you die. He's going to send ninja after ninja until you're put into your grave. He says he'll let you live if you return on your own and vow yourself to him."

"Like I'd ever do that. I'll never return. My life long plan is taking action and he's asking me to throw it all away? What a joker."

"What is your plan?"

"I'm going to get trained by Master Ryu and once my training is finished I'm going to kill him. Then, I'm going back to the Mugen-Tenshin Village to claim my birthright."

"Your birthright? You mean the throne?"

"Exactly. I just have to kill off my brother and sisters. Simple."

"Your mother must be rolling over in her grave."

"Shut up! My mother should be! She left those three in happiness! Even Ayane! Her daughter by rape! My mother gave birth to me without regrets, why did she just throw me off to the Okage Mirage clan?"

"She did it for you! She wanted you to be the princess of the clan and stand proud just like Hayate and Kasumi!"

"She should have thought about what I wanted."

"You selfish bit-"

Fate slapped him with the back of her hand. He rubbed his cheek. "Sorry Char. You were a great guy, but I have to kill you now." She grabbed a kunai from his pocket.

"Fate! Wait! I beg you!" He tried to escape, but Fate stabbed the kunai into his throat. She stood and backed away before blood could land on her clothing. She closed her eyes and held her hands out toward him. She began to recite her spell for disposal. Char's body vanished in the blink of an eye. Fate opened her eyes. She shook her head and headed back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Fate closed the door behind her and headed to the front to help Ryu clean up. She blinked when she saw it was already done and Ryu was dressed in his black leather outfit. She mentally cursed herself for taking so long.

"I'll be back." Ryu said. "I don't know when though. Watch this place until I get back."

"Yes, Master Ryu."

Ryu fixed his cowl into place and walked to the door. "I've already closed up the store so don't expect customers. Oh, by the way, your training will begin tomorrow night after the store closes. We'll train every morning for three hours and every evening for three hours. I hope you aren't used to sleeping late." He left, slamming the door after him.

Fate sighed. She was alone. Most importantly: she was alone in [bRyu Hayabusa's[/b home. She needed to find anything she could to help her mission. She bolted up the stairs to the second floor and headed to his bedroom. She began digging through his things, searching for anything she might like. A nightstand beside his bed caught her eye. She replaced the shoebox marked "precious items" and sat next to the night table. She opened the only drawer and peeked in.

A black and green dotted photo album laid inside. Fate pulled it out and opened to the first page. Pictures of Ryu and her brother and sister's stared back at her. Fate rolled her eyes and flipped forward. She stopped on the last page. A large picture of her oldest sister, Kasumi and Ryu hugging caused Fate to freeze. She stared at the picture, angrily. _'Why am I angry?' she asked herself. 'Wait, this is jealousy.' _she realized._ 'But what am I jealous of? Master Ryu and Kasumi?' _She slammed the album shut and placed it back in the drawer. She marched out of the room, not looking back.

A yawn escaped her. She stretched her arms over her head. Where could she sleep? The only bed in the building was Master Ryu's. She debated between the soft bed or the hallway floor. She headed back to Ryu's room.

Ryu arrived back at the Mugen-Tenshin Village. A ninja greeted him. "Master Ryu, how may I service you?"

"I want to speak to Hayate and Ayane." He was led to a small room to wait.

A few moments later, Hayate and Ayane walked in. Both wore their night garments. Hayate looked wide awake while Ayane seemed to be struggling to hold herself up.

"What is it, Hayabusa?" Hayate asked, wanting to get the point and get back to bed.

"I need to know everything I can about the Okage Mirage clan."

Ayane suddenly beamed with livelihood. "The Okage Mirage clan? They're one of the top clans around here. They're really good with shadow and mirage arts."

"Where are they located?"

"Their village has never been found. It's hidden by a large mirage spell."

"Are you planning on going there?" Hayate asked Ryu.

"No, but I expect more visits from them."

"What?" Hayate and Ayane asked in unison.

"I don't how they found our location, but they did and they're coming after Fate."

"Really?" said Ayane. "Sounds like she's a lot to handle. I say send her home."

Ryu ignored her remark. "One thing is for sure. She has the Mugen-Tenshin attitude." He smirked, but his friends couldn't see it through his cowl.

"I don't like this." stated Hayate. "Something isn't right…Be on your toes, Ryu."

Ryu nodded, slightly.

At four in the morning Ryu struggled to get inside his home. He finally got the door unlocked and stumbled inside, shutting the door behind him. He made his way up the stairs. He had stayed too long with Hayate and Ayane. It was his own fault, of course. He had been the one to change the conversation over to Kasumi.

"_How is Kasumi doing?" he had asked Hayate._

"_She's still running…I wonder if she ever just wants to give up and call it quits on her life…"_

"_If she did my job would be much easier." Ayane had said._

Ryu was deeply saddened. It was true though; Kasumi couldn't just keep running. He sighed and walked into his room. He didn't bother changing, he would do that in the morning. Right now, he just wanted sleep. He fell onto his bed. His arm fell onto a lump. He grabbed it, curiously, and squeezed. A squeak came from the bed. Ryu raised an eyebrow. He squeezed the lump again. Again, the bed squeaked.

The lump began to move. It felt squishy in Ryu's hand, but what was it? He pulled back the covers to see. Fate stared back at him, her eyes wide and her face bright red. She had one leg sticking off the bed as if she were trying to escape. Ryu stared down at her. He glanced at his hand. It was firmly grasping Fate's breast. His mouth fell open and he gawked at his hand.

"If you let me go I'll just get out of here." Fate whimpered.

Ryu jerked his arm back. He flew out of bed, still shocked over what he had done.

Fate stood, her face still flushed. She stared at the floor.

"What were you doing in here?" Ryu bellowed.

"Sleeping. This is the only bed here! It's not my fault you don't look at what you're handling!"

"Go sleep on the gym floor! It's matted!"

"Fine. I will." Fate huffed past him. She stuck her tongue out at him before slamming the door.

Ryu shuddered. He couldn't get over the shock of his "groping" Fate's breast. He hadn't even touched a woman like that since Kasumi. He shook his head. There was no reason to dwell in the past. He sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. How he would love to see Kasumi once more. He removed his cowl, freeing his long hair from its sheath. It fell onto his shoulders. He remembered Kasumi had once commented on his hair…

"_Ryu, why do you refuse to cut your hair?" she asked him. The two were in his bed. Ryu was lying on his stomach, eyes closed, just soaking in the moment. The cool sheet covering him reminded him of Kasumi's touch only minutes before. She had given him the best time of his life._

"_I get it trimmed." He had tried to justify himself. Kasumi giggled. She laid on her side, facing him. Her fingers grazed through his hair. _

"_You know, it reminds me of a mane."_

"_A mane?" He looked at her, questioningly. _

"_Yes, a mane. Like a lion's mane. It shows power and control."_

_Ryu smiled. "A mane it is then."_

Ryu fell asleep, a tiny smile on his lips.

Fate sat on the gym floor, still huffing over the incident. "How dare he make me sleep on the floor!" she whispered, angrily. "It's not my fault he's so grabby." She pulled her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She could still feel his hand on her. Her anger was replaced by embarrassment. She remembered the look on his face. He had been disgusted.

Fate fell onto her side. Tears filled her eyes. She felt rejected and hurt. Her eyes closed, tears slipping down her cheeks. She was soon asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryu's nose twitched. He sat up and sniffed the air. What was that smell? It smelled like something cooking…He jolted out of bed and trotted across the hall to the kitchen. Fate had her back to him at the stove. She was concentrating on whatever was in front of her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cooking breakfast." she said without turning to him. He peered over her shoulder. She had a stack of waffles next to the stove along with a plate full of eggs and some bacon. She turned off the burner. "Go ahead and eat as much as you can."

"Thanks. Aren't you going to eat?"

"I ate while I was cooking."

"Okay, then go open the store."

"But I wanted to go to the gym and train!" she whined.

"Store first."

Fate growled and stomped out of the kitchen. She marched down the stairs and flipped the open sign on. She took her place behind the counter. "I should have taken that damn food with me."

The door opened. Fate looked at up. A small, blonde teenager walked in. He glanced around. Then, he spotted Fate at the counter.

"Where is Hayabusa?" the boy asked.

"He's upstairs eating breakfast. May I help you?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Fate. I'm Master Ryu's student. Who are you?"

"I'm Elliot. I'm here to fight Hayabusa, but since you're his student you'll do." He bowed then, took his stance.

Fate frowned. She ripped off a strip of material from the bottom of her shirt and used it to tie up her hair. She took her stance, ready to fight. Elliot ran at her. Fate hurled herself over the counter, kicking her feet out. They slammed into his chest throwing him back. He landed on his back, in the middle of the store. He wasted no time jumping back up. Fate waited in her stance.

"Why do you want to fight?" Fate asked Elliot.

"My Master has said I needed to take on a challenge."

"How do you know this will be a challenge?"

"There's only one way to find out." He ran at Fate.

"It sounds to me like your Master just wanted to get rid of you."

Elliot froze. His fist was inches from Fate's face. "No way. My Master loves having me as his student."

"Then, why would he send you away? That sounds stupid."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about him!"

"I already know my Master is better."

"He is not!" Elliot pounced on Fate. She shrieked. The two fell to the floor. They began rolling around the store, grabbing each other's throats and glaring at one another.

"What's going on down here?" Ryu asked as he appeared from the stairs. He saw Fate sitting on Elliot's stomach, glaring daggers at him. Her fist was above her head, ready to smash into Elliot's face. She was covered in scratches and bruises. Elliot was glaring up at her, his arms crossed in front of his torso, ready to cover any vulnerable spot.

"You stupid kid! I'm going to pound you!" she shouted. Ryu snatched her off of Elliot and tossed her onto his shoulder. She kicked her arms and legs. One of her legs came extremely close to Ryu's face.

"Stop moving and shut up." Ryu ordered, but it was ignored. Elliot sat up, smirking. "I wouldn't be happy if I were you." He grabbed the back of Elliot's shirt. He forced the two upstairs and into his bedroom. He tossed Fate onto the bed, then Elliot. "Sit here and if either of you start a fight I'll throw you both out." He left the two alone and headed for his bathroom to get his first aid kit.

Fate and Elliot refused to look at each other. "If he wouldn't throw me out I'd totally kick your ass right now." Fate said.

"This just shows that your Master is stupid." Elliot said.

Fate snapped her head around. "No, your Master is stupid!" Elliot faced her. Both glared and growled at each other.

"Stop it." Ryu barked. He sat his kit on the bed and opened it. Fate stared at the floor while Ryu bandaged her. He quickly did up Elliot and shut the kit. "Stay here, Fate. Elliot, follow me."

Fate remained silent. Ryu led Elliot out and shut the door behind them. Fate sighed. _'It's only been a day and a half and he already thinks I'm an idiot.'_ she thought. _'It's that kid's fault. What nerve! What's the point in coming here to fight? It's not like there's a prize or a goal achievement. I wonder how he knows Master Ryu…'_

The door opened. Ryu walked in and sat beside Fate. She could feel the tension between them. "Master Ryu, he chose to fight me! I--"

Ryu held up his hand. "I know what happened. You could have refused to fight."

Fate stared at him. "You know that's not true. You wouldn't have refused it."

"That's me though. I'm an expert fighter. You're not."

"You don't know that! You haven't fought me yet."

"You're right. Let's go out back then."

"Huh?"

"I want to fight you." He stood up, casually.

"But, I-" Fate couldn't think of a reason to escape the fight. "I don't want to fight."

"You have no choice. Let's go."

Fate followed behind Ryu as he led her out the back. She shook from being so nervous. He was going to grind her into the dirt. She could picture it in her head. She stopped, feeling dizzy and light headed. Ryu turned around. Fate was swaying and she looked pale.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Fate nodded, slowly. He sighed. "I'm not going to fight back." he assured her. That calmed her down a bit. "Just show me what you're made of."

Fate balled her fists. She gulped back her fear and relaxed into her fighting stance. Ryu watched her. She ran straight for her Master, ready to prove herself to him. Just as she was going to strike at him a girl popped up in front of Ryu. Fate froze.

"Hi, Ryu!" the girl said, happily.

"Hitomi?" Ryu said, surprised.

"That's right and I bought some friends with me!"

Four more girls walked over. Hitomi stood in front of the group of girls. "Remember these girls, Ryu? Lei Fang, Helena, Kokoro, and Tina?"

"Vaguely. What are you all doing here?"

"Well," started Tina. "Hitomi wanted to come see Hayate, but she didn't want to come alone, so she invited us."

"And being the nice girls we are, we couldn't say no." finished Lei Fang. The girls pestered Ryu with questions.

Fate watched the scene, getting angrier by the moment. Who the hell did these girls think they were? She pivoted on her heel and walked inside. Everyone heard the back door open and slam shut and turned to look.

"What was that?" Hitomi asked.

"My new pupil."

"You took on a student?" Tina asked. "What's his name?"

"Her name is Fate."

"You took on a girl student?!" Lei Fang gasped. "That's incredible!"

"Why'd you do it?" Hitomi asked. "She holding something against you?"

"If she is we can take her out." said Tina. Helena shook her head.

"Don't you think he would have done that by now?" she questioned her friends.

"It's nothing like that." Ryu said. "It's a long story."

"Well, we're here for a while." said Hitomi. "Let us in and tell us the story!"


	7. Chapter 7

Fate sat on the counter, still fuming over the visitors. Ryu was talking with them in the backroom. She kept her ears open, but would not turn around to face the room. Ryu had just finished telling the group of girls about how Fate came to be his pupil.

"Wow. That's strange." said Hitomi.

"Sounds romantic to me." said Kokoro.

Ryu stared at her. She giggled, nervously. Helena glanced in Fate's direction. "She seems really annoyed." she stated.

"Probably due to you girls interrupting our fight, but she'll get it over it. She's also probably still peeved about Elliot's visit earlier."

"Elliot was here?" Lei Fang asked.

"What happened between them?" Tina asked.

"Yes, he was here." Answered Ryu. "They fought, but it wasn't a normal fight. It was more of a sibling type fight."

"That doesn't sound very sportive." Tina said. "You sure you should teach her your fighting abilities? It sounds to me like she's still a bratty little girl."

Fate sputtered. What did she just say?! Fate clenched her fist. She had to control her anger.

"I bet she has a small crush on you Ryu." Lei Fang whispered, but Fate could still hear her. She blushed at the remark.

"I could care less." Ryu said. Fate's face fell.

"She's not much of a looker either." Tina said, waving her hand in front of her face.

Fate had heard enough. She slid off the counter, soundlessly and tip toed up the stairs. She found her clothes in the bathroom and quickly changed into them. She crept back down stairs and out the front door.

"I'll be damned if I stick around here." she whispered marching down the street. "If they want to talk about me fine! But I refuse to sit there and just listen to it. Why would he take me as his student if he didn't really want me?" She choked back the tears and kept marching.

"Well, I think it's time we head back to our hotel." said Hitomi. "Will you take us to Hayate tomorrow, Ryu?"

"I don't see why not." he said, shrugging.

"See you tomorrow, then." The girls rose and left through the front door. Ryu headed to the front.

"Fate, let's begin your-" She wasn't on the counter anymore. "Fate?" He shouted. No answer. He ascended the stairs to the second floor. He inspected every room, of course not finding her. He passed by the bathroom and did a double take. His clothes were on the floor instead of Fate's. Realization sunk in. This was not good.

He bolted down the stairs and out of his shop. He stopped outside. Which way could she have went? A high pitched scream echoed through the air. He sprinted in the direction it came from. Soon, he spotted Fate. She was cornered by two men with knives. They inched toward her, grinning. Fate readied herself for the upcoming fight.

"I told you boys, I'm not going anywhere with you." she said, grimly.

"We don't take no as an answer, lady."

"I see that." She ran at the two men. One swiped at her with his knife. She leaped into the air, clasping her hands together. She came down, her hands knocking against his skull. The man groaned and stumbled back.

The other saw his chance and jumped at Fate. She skipped back, avoiding the blade. She was backed against the wall of a building. The man swung his blade. She ducked. The blade caught her makeshift hair band and cut it loose. Her hair tumbled free. Fate slammed her palm into the man's chest. He was pushed back. Fate slammed her other palm into his torso, then raised her leg high and brought it down on the man's head.

"Let's get out of here man." The two men ran from Fate.

Fate relaxed her muscles. "That was fun." She turned around. Ryu was staring at her. "What are you staring at?"

Ryu shook his head. He best not tell her he had mistaken her for Kasumi just then. "Nothing."

"Then, what do you want?"

"I came to take you back."

"I'm not going back there." She tried to walk away. Ryu trotted up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"You're being a big baby!"

Fate slapped him with her free hand. Ryu stared at her, shocked. She snatched her arm free. "You accept me as your student, yet you treat me like a bother. I don't care if you're the strongest man in the world I won't just sit and let you do that to me." Her tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Why did you lead me to believe you actually wanted me as a student?" She didn't wait for an answer. She turned and began walking away.

"It wasn't my choice." Ryu said. Fate stopped. "My father came to me, in a dream, and told me that you were my lost piece."

"You expect me to believe that load of bull?" Fate said after a few minutes. She continued on. Ryu teleported in front of her.

"It's the truth, whether you accept it or not." He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. Fate tried to escape.

"Let me go." she demanded. She looked into Ryu's eyes. They bore into her own. Her cheeks turned a bright pink. Ryu set her down. Before she could make a move his hands were on her back and his lips were pressed against her own. She was shocked, at first, but then she eased into the kiss and placed her hands on his shoulders. Above the two, a mysterious being watched. It squinted its eyes in disdain at the pair.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now, will you come back?" Ryu whispered after he broke the kiss.

"Only if you were sincere." She was still blushing red.

Ryu gave a slight nod in response. They began to head back to the shop. Fate stared in the opposite direction of Ryu, her arms behind her head. Her lips still tingled from the kiss. "When we get back we're starting your training."

"Great." She whispered. She seemed tense toward him. His arm looped around her waist. "Wha--?" She was pulled closer to Ryu. Her body flushed. He could feel her body heat rising.

"Relax. Haven't you ever been in a position like this?"

"No." She attempted to loosen up. She clasped her hands together and held them in front of her body.

Hitomi stopped. Her friends skid to a stop behind her.

"What'd you stop for?" Tina barked.

"Look!" Hitomi pointed. They all looked. Ryu and Fate were

"It's Ryu and that girl." Helena said, grinning.

"They look so cute." Lei Fang giggled.

"It's sweet to see love birds together." Kokoro said, nodding.

"They aren't love birds." Said Tina. "He belongs with Kasumi."

"She looks a lot like Kasumi with her hair down like that." Hitomi said.

"But she's not Kasumi. I have an idea." Said Tina. "Let's take her shopping tomorrow."

"But we're supposed to go see Hayate!" Hitomi whined.

"We can do it before we go to see him. We'll go early in the morning."

"Sounds like fun." Said Lei Fang.

"She probably needs the clothes too." Said Kokoro.

"I'll pay for them." Said Helena.

"I couldn't see it any other way." Said Hitomi, sticking her tongue out while grinning.

Fate stood in the middle of the gym. Ryu was demonstrating how to strike swiftly, yet with enough power to bring down the enemy. He stopped every once in a while to point out a few key things.

"Come stand beside me." He said. She jumped to his side. "Do as I do." She slid into the same stance as he. "Okay, punch out, but do it slow and steady. Loosen your fist and relax your arm just a bit. Just like that."

They did a few more exercises. "I think I've got this, Master Ryu." Fate said, happily.

"Good. Put these on." He tossed her a safety helmet and boxing gloves."

"What is this stuff?"

"Sparring equipment. We're going to spar."

Fate paled. She slipped on the helmet. Ryu was already in his own. He noticed Fate shaking. He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be in so much pain."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Fate snorted, then coughed to try and cover it up. She was struggling with her last glove. Ryu shook his head and walked up behind her. "Hold your hand still." He reached around her and helped put the glove on. Her hair grazed his chin. He grinned. His hands fell to her hips and he whirled her around. He pulled her close and buried his face into her hair. Kasumi…

"What are you doing?" she asked. Ryu snapped back to reality. He pushed away from Fate.

"Nothing. Get into your stance."

Fate noticed his cold tone. She nodded and did as she was told. Ryu rushed at her. Fate gasped. Her legs turned stiff. This was going to hurt.

Two hours later Fate collapsed to the floor of the gym. She laid on her back, eyes closed and gasping for air. Ryu sat beside her. He was tired also. He threw off his gear.

"That should be enough for today." He stood and headed for the door.

"Wait." Fate stopped him. She sat up, removing her gear. "I want to know something."

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Ryu turned to face her. Earnest curiosity showed clearly on her face. She wanted the truth. "You might as well know." He took a deep breath. "You reminded me of Kasumi."

"I thought so." She struggled to her feet and walked toward him, slowly. "I am not my sister and you better recognize that." She walked out of the gym. Ryu stood still for a moment then left the gym. He walked down the stairs, but stopped at the foot when he heard loud sobbing. Fate stood outside the bathroom, cheeks streaked with tears. She reared her fist back and punched the wall. She disappeared into the bathroom. Ryu turned around and headed back to the gym.

Fate emerged from the shower, feeling refreshed. Her body was still sore and her heart still ached, but she felt relaxed. She had rubbed her body furiously to get rid of the memory of Ryu's touch, but it was impossible. She peaked into his bedroom. It was empty. Good, she could lie down. She heard grunts and shouts coming from the third floor. Her curiosity got the best of her and she trotted up the stairs.

She stopped in the door way of the gym. Ryu was off to the side, furiously kicking and punching a punching bag. He spun around and kicked at it. Then, pounded his fists into it, repeatedly.

"_Why is it I only think of Kasumi? She's gone! I can't be dealing with her any more!" _He triple kicked the bag. _"And why does Fate remind me so much of her? They are two totally different people! If I keep this up she may leave again and I can't have that happening until I know what my father was trying to tell me!" _He stopped and leaned against the punching bag. Another question unwillingly entered his head. _"Is that really why I don't want to hurt her?"_ He closed his eyes to think.

"Master Ryu?" Fate whispered.

Ryu glanced over his shoulder. Without waiting for her to speak he said, "I'm going to go take a shower. Make sure I don't get disturbed." He turned and walked past her.


	9. Chapter 9

Fate sighed and walked down to the second floor. She heard the shower running and grinned. She moved to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I thought you were here to train and achieve your goal." A voice whispered into her ear. "You shouldn't be messing around with something you could never feel."

Fate's eyes widened. She turned around, slowly. Aesk sat closely behind her. He grabbed her hair and wrenched her head back. Fate yelped in pain. "You're a dangerous person, Fate." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai which he traced over her throat. "One that shouldn't be allowed to live on this planet. I could save the super ninja the trouble of being heart broken by just killing you."

"Go ahead." growled Fate. "Oh wait, you can't kill me." She laughed. "Your father would throw a fit wouldn't he?"

"Like I care what that old man would do."

"You always say that, but you know you still fear him. How would he feel when he finds out you killed your wife-to-be?"

"If he finds out. Besides, I would never want such a conniving woman as a wife."

Fate smirked. "That's funny. I don't remember you saying that when I killed off that ambassador by offering to sleep with him. That entire mission was for you and you only, were it not? Your father would never authorize such a crude mission like that for the sake of an object like money."

"I needed that money and you know it." He saw the grin on her lips. "I see what you're doing."

"I'm just stating the truth."

"Prepare to die." He pressed the kunai firmly against her neck. Fate grimaced.

"Fate?" Ryu called from the hallway. He was heading to the bedroom.

Aesk squinted his eyes. "You got lucky this time." He vanished in a whirlwind of shadow. Fate pressed a hand to her throat. That was indeed a close call. Ryu entered the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he saw her.

"I was just day dreaming." She stared at him, a grin slinking onto her face. "That's a nice towel."

Ryu made a face. "Get out of here so I can change."

Fate nodded. "I'll be sleeping in the gym." She walked out of the room. Ryu shut the door, quietly. '_Hopefully, I won't be getting surprise visits from Aesk.' _She shivered. She knew he was watching her every step. '_I can't be left alone up here. He'll surely kill me while I sleep. I'll just have to stay awake all night and fight him off.' _

"Fate, come back here." Ryu ordered. Fate stopped and turned around. "Come on, we'll share the bed tonight." Fate sighed. What a lucky break.

The two lay in the bed, silently. They neither spoke nor looked at each other. Ryu was close to falling asleep, but Fate was wide awake keeping an eye out for Aesk. She wondered if the young clan leader would risk everything and slay her next to the super ninja. Maybe if she could keep Ryu from falling asleep Aesk wouldn't try anything.

"You're not going to grab me in the middle of the night again, are you?" she asked.

"No." Ryu answered.

"Just want to make sure."

"Okay."

This wasn't working. "So, what was your relationship with my sister, Kasumi?"

Ryu tensed. "We had a…special relationship."

"You two were in love. I can tell. I wish I knew what she looked like."

"She has the same length of hair as you, but it's more of Hayate's color. She had the same colored eyes as Hayate."

"Mine are blue…They favor our mother. Ayane and I favor our fathers. I wish I could sit and talk with them. I want to learn more about them." She lied.

"That's fascinating."

"Was Kasumi your first love?"

"Why are you being so nosey? I thought you knew everything about me."

"I don't worry with love interests. Well, was she?"

"As a matter of fact, no."

"Really? Who was?"

"Her name was Irene Lew."

"Irene Lew…What happened between you two?"

"She died."

"Oh."

"I'm going to sleep so be quiet." Ryu closed his eyes. Fate panicked. She desperately tried to think of what she could do. She turned over and threw her arm around Ryu, tightly. "What are you doing?" he growled.

"I'm scared of the dark!"

"What?! You were fine last night sleeping alone in the gym!"

"I had the light on!"

"There's no excuse for being afraid of the dark!"

"Yes, there is! All kinds of things can slink out of the shadows and kill me!"

Ryu rolled over. "That can happen in broad daylight. Look at it this way: when you're meant to die you're going to die."

Fate's eyes glossed over. "But I don't want to die yet!" She began sobbing. Ryu mentally kicked himself.

"Okay, okay! Just stop crying. Does this help?" He wrapped an arm around her. She clung as tight as she could to him and nodded. "Then, get some sleep."

"Okay."

Ryu was soon asleep. Fate smiled to herself. She could picture Aesk's anger. _'What a great image.'_ she thought. She yawned and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in seconds.


	10. Chapter 10

Hitomi led the way to Ryu's curio shop. Her friends followed her. They were all smiling at their plan. They couldn't wait to take Fate shopping. Hitomi burst through the door. "It's empty." She told her friends.

"They're probably upstairs." said Helena.

The girls walked up the stairs. They peeked into each room until they stumbled upon Ryu's room. They stared at the two in the bed.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Kokoro giggled. Lei Fang joined in. Hitomi just smiled. Helena shook her head, chuckling. Tina frowned.

"Let's take a picture." Hitomi said. She pulled her camera from her pocket. "I was going to use these all up on Hayate and me, but this is worth it." She moved to the foot of the bed and took a picture. The flash was blinding. Ryu groaned and was beginning to wake up.

"Hitomi!" cried Lei Fang. "Why didn't you take the flash off?!"

"I forgot!" She scrambled back to the door.

Ryu sat up. He spotted the group of girls and frowned. "What are you all doing here so early?"

"Well, we were going to take Fate shopping, but we don't want to ruin the moment." giggled Lei Fang.

Ryu's cheeks turned red. "She's afraid of the dark."

"That makes perfect sense." Hitomi said, keeping a straight face. "It gives you two an excuse to cuddle."

Fate sat up, still extremely tired. She yawned and fell against Ryu's chest. The girls cooed once again. Ryu's face flushed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed his hand on her head.

"Wake up, Fate!" Tina shouted. She smiled, innocently. Fate slid her hands up Ryu's chest trying to stretch them over her head. She opened her eyes. She stared at Ryu's face.

"What's going on?"

"Ryu wants to snuggle with you!" Hitomi cried.

Ryu released Fate. She turned around. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We want to take you shopping." said Lei Fang.

"Well, I don't want to go."

"Come on! Pleeeease!" Kokoro begged.

"Fine, fine." said Fate. "I'll just go get dressed." She left the room.

"Have fun." said Ryu.

"Aren't you coming?" Hitomi asked.

"Why would I?"

"Don't you want to see how she'll look in some new clothes?"

The thought crossed Ryu's mind. "I guess…"

"Well, hurry and get ready." Tina demanded. The girls flocked from the room.

"Geez, Tina." said Helena. Why are you giving them such a hard time?"

"I'm not going to let Fate get her clutches on Ryu." she responded. "For Kasumi's sake of course."

"It sounds like "Tina's sake" to me." Lei Fang whispered to Kokoro. She nodded her agreement.

Fate and Ryu emerged from their changing places simultaneously. They stood side by side.

"I'll lead the way this time." said Helena. Hitomi took Fate's arm and pulled her away from Ryu. Tina took Ryu's arm. He sighed to himself.

"So, tell me." whispered Hitomi.

"Tell you what?" Fate whispered back.

"Are you two official?"

"Huh?"

"You and Ryu! You're so cute together."

"What? No-no! It's not like that."

"What do you mean? You two can't seem to get enough of each other. It's like you both cling to one another. I bet right now you even want to go to him."

Fate's cheeks turned red. It was true. She looked back at Ryu. She huffed when she saw Tina attached to his arm. She turned back around, trying to ignore her anger. Hitomi tilted her head, questioningly and looked toward Ryu. She faced forward and rolled her eyes. "Ignore Tina. She's pathetic sometimes."

"Why doesn't he make her leave him then?"

Hitomi remained silent. She could see Fate was hurt.

"So, Ryu," Tina whispered into his ear, "why don't you tell Fate to take a hike? You don't really like her, do you?"

"What? I don't know…"

"Can't you see she's just confusing you? She's only going to lead you on then dump you."

"No, she wouldn't."

"It'll happen. I've seen it before with girls like her."

"Stop talking about her. She's different."

"If you say so." Tina closed her eyes and let Ryu guide her. "I just don't understand what you see in her, honestly." she opened her eyes and turned to look at Ryu, but he wasn't there. Instead, Hitomi had taken his place. She smiled at Tina and pointed in front of them. Ryu and Fate were walking together. She had a firm hold on his arm. He glanced at her and grinned. Fate concentrated on the ground. She was nervous walking together with Ryu.

"That tricky devil." huffed Tina.

"Leave them alone." said Hitomi. "They should be together."

Lei Fang shuddered. "What's wrong?" Kokoro asked.

"I just get the strongest feeling we're being watched."

"That's strange."

"Yeah. It frightens me."

"Here we are!" announced Helena. The group stopped in front of a large designer store.

"What is this place?" Fate asked.

"My favorite store. It has the greatest line of clothing. Come on, let's get you into some outfits." said Helena. She pushed Fate away from Ryu, leading her inside. "Follow us, everyone." Helena pushed Fate all the way to the section she was looking for. "Here we are!" She left Fate and bounced around the section looking around. Hitomi, Tina, Kokoro, and Lei Fang looked around for things for Fate to wear.

Fate sighed at their excitement. Ryu stepped up beside her. "Fate, I think I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Master Ryu?"

"I think-"

Helena grabbed Fate. "Get into the changing room. We've got a lot of things for you to try on."

"Wait a second!" She was shoved into a large changing room. A pile of clothes waited for her. Helena shut the door for her. Fate scratched her head and moved to the pile. She grabbed the first thing that caught her eye.

Hitomi forced Ryu to sit into a waiting chair across from Fate's changing room. She took the free chair beside him. "I hope she finds something really cute." she told him.

"Cute?" Ryu whispered.

"I think I'm ready." said Fate. The girls perked up.

"Come on out then." Helena said.

The door opened. Ryu's breath caught. Fate wore a pink dress that extended down mid way on her calves. There were no sleeves and it was strapless. She looked nervous.

"Wow!" said Lei Fang.

"You look great!" Kokoro said.

Fate looked at Ryu. He nodded his approval. She grinned, slightly.

"Go try on the others!" said Hitomi.

Fate tried on outfit after outfit. Finally, she was finished and was exhausted. She changed back into her original clothing and sat beside Ryu. Helena and the other girls stood at the register, happily chatting. Tina was still fuming about Ryu being open minded toward Fate.

"She doesn't deserve a guy like that." Tina complained.

"Let it go." Hitomi groaned. "You're such a big baby."

"Where did Fate and Ryu get to anyway?" Kokoro asked.

"They're outside getting ice cream." Lei Fang informed them. She was staring out the large shop window. The others looked.

Ryu and Fate stood in front of an ice cream trolley. Ryu ordered two ice creams and passed one to Fate who stared at the frozen treat. Ryu smiled at her before mouthing something. Fate blinked and licked the ice cream, then pulled her head back. Some had accidentally gotten on the tip of her nose. Before the girls could blink Ryu bent his head and kissed it away. Fate blushed.

Lei Fang and Kokoro sighed over the scene. Hitomi and Helena smiled at each other. Tina huffed and looked away.

"This stuff is good." said Fate. She licked the ice cream, happily.

"We should go find the others. I remember Hitomi said she wanted to visit Hayate."

"You're going to take her to the village?"

"No, I'm going to bring Hayate to my shop."

"Sounds like a good plan. Maybe I can talk to Ayane about some things…"

"Maybe."

"I'll put on one of those new outfits for the occasion.'

"Good idea. Wear the dress that you tried on first."

"Did you like that dress?"

Ryu nodded. Fate grinned. Hitomi ran up to them. "Can we go see Hayate now?"

"Actually, I'm going to get him to come to my store. You girls head back there and I'll go get him, now."

"Thanks!" Hitomi cried as he vanished. "I can't wait!"

Tina marched up to Fate. "I don't know what you're scheming, but you don't deserve Ryu." She turned and began walking away.

"Hey, I already know that." Fate glared at Tina, who stopped and turned around.

"Leave her alone, Tina." said Hitomi.

"Why don't you stay out of this?" Tina barked. "I'm done being nice to this girl." She entered her fight stance and ran at Fate.

"You should have fought me from the very beginning." Fate waited for Tina to get close enough, and then she kicked at her ankles. Tina fell onto her front. Fate attempted to kick her while she was on the ground, but Tina rolled forward and slammed her head into Fate's stomach. Fate was thrown into the air. Tina wasted no time in punching her in the gut then kicking her back. Fate landed on her feet.

Helena, Lei Fang, and Kokoro ran up. "What's going on?" Helena asked Hitomi.

"Tina can't keep her mouth closed."

Fate kicked at Tina's head, but it was blocked. Tina grabbed her leg and kicked her other leg from under her. Fate fell onto her bum. Tina pushed her foot into Fate's chest. Fate grabbed her leg and twisted it. Tina flipped sideways and fell onto her foot once again. Fate jumped onto her back, slamming the balls of her feet into her upper back. Then, she grabbed Tina around the waist and threw her high into the air. Tina yelled out. Fate teleported to above Tina and slammed her entire body into the wrestler, who slammed into the ground, hard. The road cracked from the pressure. Fate landed on her feet.

Tina couldn't get up. She just laid still. "Fate wins!" yelled Hitomi. Fate fell to her knees. The remaining girls clapped for Fate. Hitomi gasped. "We have to get to Ryu's shop before they do!"

"Why?" Lei Fang asked.

"We need to fix Fate up for Ryu!"

Fate stood. Hitomi grabbed her arm and began to guide her back to the store. Helena, Lei Fang, and Kokoro followed them.

"Hey!" said Tina. She jumped up. "What about me?!" She ran after the group.

Ryu entered the Mugen-Tenshin village. He headed straight for Hayate's and Ayane's home. They were sitting in their den, meditating.

"Hi, Ryu." Hayate greeted. The two relaxed and smiled at Ryu.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Ayane asked.

"Huh? How do you know I'm in a good mood?"

"You're grinning from ear to ear. I haven't seen your eyes so happy looking in years."

"Ah, well…I came here to invite you two to my store."

"Huh? Why?" Hayate asked.

"I have guests who want to see you."

Hayate perked up. "Hitomi?"

Ryu nodded. Ayane smirked. "So, Hayate's crush has come back."

Hayate turned red. "I guess we're obligated to go."

"Then, let's go." said Ayane.

Ryu held the door of his shop open for Hayate and Ayane. Then, he followed them in. Hitomi ran down the stairs. She had heard the door open and close. "Hayate!" she cried, happily.

"Hitomi." Hayate sighed, happily. She ran and jumped into his arms.

"It's so great to see you again! How is your life back at your village?"

"It's going well. How is your father's gym?"

"He retired. I'm in charge now."

"That's great!"

Kokoro and Lei Fang walked down the stairs. Tina sulked behind them. Hitomi spotted them and tapped her head. "Oh yeah, Ryu. We decided to surprise you with a new and approved Fate."

"Huh?" Ryu asked.

"Bring her down, Helena!" Hitomi yelled up the stairs.

"Okay!" Helena descended the stairs, smiling.

Ryu watched the stairs anxiously. He moved closer. Fate walked down, wearing the pink dress from today with stockings and a pair of pink heels. Her hair was pinned up with two needles, her bangs and a few strands of hair dangled freely. She had a touch of make up on that made her eyes shine. She looked a little uncomfortable. Ryu could only stare at her.

"Come on, Fate." coaxed Hitomi.

"I can barely move in these shoes." she said. She took a step and her heel slipped from under her. She began to fall forward. Everyone gasped. Fate closed her eyes. Ryu rushed forward and caught her. He cradled her and fell to his knees.

"Good job, Ryu." cheered Hitomi.

Fate opened her eyes. Ryu grinned down at her. She smiled. "Thank you."

"I knew it." Ayane whispered to Hayate. "I just knew this would happen. We have to get rid of her."

"We will, but let me handle her." said Hayate.

"Okay."

"We need some food." said Hitomi. "How about some sushi?"

"I don't have any sushi here." Ryu said. He had set Fate onto her own feet, but held onto her hand.

"Why don't you and Fate go get some?"

"Sure, we can do that." The couple walked to the door. "We'll be back." They left.

"Aren't they so cute?" Hitomi said.

"Depends on who you ask." grumbled Tina.

Hitomi glared at her. She sat on the counter. Hayate walked up to her. "It's so nice to see you again, Hayate!"

"It's nice to see you too."

Ayane pretended to gag. She moved to talk to the other girls. "Lei Fang, how have you been?"

"I've been good. It's been tough with Tai Chi practice and school, but I am enjoying life."

"What about you, Kokoro?"

"The same. I was really excited about being able to come here. I needed to get away."

Ayane sighed. She never realized how boring life was outside her village. She should count her blessings.

Ryu bit his lip. He couldn't think of a way to say to Fate his feelings for her. He was still a little unsure, but after last night he couldn't get enough of feeling her next to him. He glanced at her. She walked close to his side, looking in all directions. She seemed nervous.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm just feeling a little paranoid…"

"I'm assuming your paranoid about being spotted by your clan."

"Yeah…What if they see me?"

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you."

Fate shook her head. Ryu frowned. She really was spooked. He should get her home right away.

"We'll just grab the sushi and head home." he sighed.

Fate turned her head toward him. "I'm sorry. I'll lighten up."

"Don't worry about it." Thunder boomed over head. Ryu looked up. Dark clouds threatened the clear day. "We better hurry."

Hitomi gasped. "It's raining really hard!"

"That sucks for Ryu and Fate." Lei Fang giggled from the backroom. She, Kokoro, Tina, and Ayane sat at the table, gossiping. Helena stayed in front of the shop window keeping an eye out for the couple. Hayate and Hitomi sat on the counter.

Helena spotted two forms moving in the heavy rain. She squinted her eyes to see who it was. As they moved closer she recognized them as Ryu and Fate. She smiled at their drenched bodies. Suddenly, Fate fell onto her bottom. Ryu stopped to help her up. Helena wondered why she fell, but quickly spotted the broken heel. She shook her head. Fate pulled off the other shoe and threw it to the side. She looked aggravated. Ryu dropped the bag of sushi and took her by the shoulders. Fate just looked toward the shop, distressed. She started to tell Ryu something, but Ryu placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. He told her something that caused her to grin, then he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. Fate smiled as the two began to kiss.

"Looks like they're having a great time in the rain." Helena said. Hitomi launched off the counter and ran to the window. The others slowly walked up to look.

"That's so romantic!" Hitomi cooed.

"What about the sushi?!" Ayane growled.

"Go get it if you really want it." said Kokoro.

"And risk being crushed by that rain? Are you kidding?"

"Forget the sushi!" said Hitomi. "Look at how deep that kiss is! Way to show up, Ryu!"

Hayate shook his head, chuckling.

"Oh, here they come!" said Helena. "Act natural! Move, move!" Everyone rushed back to their original seats. Ryu and Fate jumped inside, dripping water everywhere. Fate instantly began shaking, the cold blasting into her. Everyone stared at them. Hitomi covered her mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryu asked.

Hitomi threw her arms into the air. "You two looked so romantic outside!"

"You were watching?" Ryu yelled. He grabbed her cheeks and pulled on them.

"Helena was watching longer than me!" she whined. Ryu turned to Helena. She just smiled.

"Fate, are you okay?" Lei Fang asked. Fate had yet to stop shivering. She tried to speak, but just closed her mouth. She closed her eyes. She could feel her body falling backwards.

"Fate!" she heard Ryu scream before she fell into complete darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Fate cracked open her eyes. They felt really heavy. A warm rag was stuck to her forehead. Ryu stood over her. He held a thermometer in his hand. "Can you open your mouth?" he asked, gently. She complied and he stuck the thermometer into her mouth.

"What happened?" she asked. Why did she feel so weak?

"You passed out. Don't talk or the thermometer won't work." He waited another moment before removing the thermometer and reading it. "Right at one hundred." He sat next to her. "I guess standing out in the rain like that wasn't a good idea."

"Where are the others?"

"They're still in the shop. The rain hasn't let up and they're going to stay to stay the night. I'll be back to check on you." He kissed her forehead and down to the store.

Fate grinned. She loved how worried Ryu was over her. No one had ever cared for her like him. Not even Aesk… She began to drift close to sleep again. "Ryu…" she sighed before falling asleep.

As Ryu was half way down the stairs the power cut out. He was tempted to run back into his room and stay with Fate, but she didn't cry out so he assumed she was fine. He continued on. At the foot of the stairs he had to wait for his eyes to focus.

"Boo!" Someone jumped out from behind the counter.

Ryu jumped back. He fumed when he found out it was only Hitomi. She laughed at his fright.

"How is she doing?" Hitomi asked.

"I think she's sleeping since she isn't screaming right now."

"Why would she be screaming?" Ayane asked.

"She's afraid of the dark."

"Uh huh." Ayane shook her head. "Ryu, you're getting too involved. You don't know anything about her."

"I know plenty about her." Ryu snapped. "I'm going to get some candles." he went into the backroom.

Hayate moved up to Ayane. "If anyone asks I went to the bathroom."

"Okay."

Hayate crept up the stairs and into Ryu's bedroom. He could make out Fate sleeping on the bed. As he moved closer a voice said, "Don't touch her." Hayate looked around. A ninja landed in front of him. "She's my responsibility to handle."

"Who are you?"

"Aesk Okage. You must be Hayate."

"What makes Fate your responsibility?"

"She was my wife to be. But, I'm going to get rid of her. She's a liar, a murderer, and a runaway."

"What?"

"She lied to you, your sister, and Hayabusa. She's your sister, but your mother died a long time ago. She was given to my father to raise and he raised her to be my wife. Which, in turn I taught only to be my slave. She got sick of it, I suppose, and formed a plot to kill Hayabusa after he trained her then you and your sister to gain her position as clan leader of your village. She ran away and only after a few days five of my best ninjas are dead because of her."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Take her back to the village and let the entire clan witness her sentencing."

"Hayate?" Ryu called from the hallway. He entered the room, carrying a candle. Aesk grimaced. He lifted Fate. "Put her down!" He set the candle down and ran at Aesk. Hayate stopped him.

"Ryu, stop! It's Fate's clan leader! She's been deceiving you the entire time!"

"Get out of my way!"

Aesk backed away from the bed. "Hayate will explain everything to you, Ryu Hayabusa." He vanished.

"Calm down, Ryu." Hayate said. Ryu looked at him, fire burning in his eyes.

"He's going to kill her! How can you just let this happen?!"

"She's not what she seems, Ryu! She's lied to us! She was going to kill you, me and Ayane!"

"You're wrong." Ryu growled.

"I'm right. This was all a set up. Sit down and I'll tell you what Aesk told me."

Ryu reluctantly sat on the bed. Hayate sat beside him. He told Ryu everything Aesk had told him. "She was fake, Ryu. I'm sorry."

Ryu stood. He didn't say a word as he headed for his gym. The pain echoed in his head and chest. He fell for her. She had been so convincing. Ryu just needed to clear his mind. He sat on the floor of his gym, the tears finally cascading over. He covered his face with his arm and wept silently. What was he going to do now? He fell back and stared at the ceiling. His eyes closed.

He saw himself standing in the forest near his favorite river spot, dressed in his black ninja gear. His father appeared before him. Ryu only stared at his father.

"Why did you trick me, Father? You led me into her trap!"

"Enough, Ryu. You're not done with Fate yet."

"Yes, I am. She was going to murder me and you seem just fine with that."

"You're wrong. She was never going to murder you. Do you think I'd be that stupid to end my son's life? You have to rescue her."

"No, I don't. She's getting the punishment she deserves."

"Is this really what she deserves?"

The background changed. They stood in a small and dark room with a cot against the far wall. Fate sat on the cot, her wrists bound to the wall. Her neck in a collar attached to a chain which extended into the wall. A gag was wrapped around her mouth. Her cheeks were tear stained.

Ryu wanted to reach out to her, but held himself back. "Yes, it is."

His father shook his head. "Keep watching."

The door creaked open. Light burst into the room. Aesk walked in, smirking. Fate's eyes widened with fear. He stood in front of the cot. Fate shrank back, begging with her eyes for him to leave her alone. Aesk frowned. "I gave you plenty of opportunities to come back and beg for forgiveness, Fate. Everything you've done can't be reversed now, can they?" he shouted. Fate jumped and shook her head no. Aesk raised his arm and struck Fate several times across the face. She could only groan.

"Do you have any hope left?" Aesk whispered. "Any at all?" Fate looked at him and nodded, slightly. "Oh would it be your boyfriend, Ryu Hayabusa?" Fate nodded again. "Too bad he learned the truth." Fate stiffened. "I thought you'd do something like that. That's right. He learned everything. He's going to let you die. Now, have any more hope?!" Fate looked down. Tears dropped onto her dress. Aesk pivoted on his heel and walked away. The door clanged closed.

Ryu turned to his father, but he was gone. He glanced back at Fate. He knew he had to save her. He woke himself up.

Five minutes later Ryu appeared downstairs, dressed in his black ninja gear. Everyone stared at him. Hayate had already told them the truth.

"Where are you going?" Ayane asked.

"To save her." He headed for the door.

"Why would you want to save her?" Tina asked. "Look at what she done and could have done."

"It's my choice to save her. Don't stand in my way."

"You're making a mistake." said Hayate.

"Leave him alone." Hitomi said. "Bring her home, Ryu."

Ryu walked out of the shop. He was going to do it. He was going to bring her home no matter what it took.

Fate had dozed off in her chains. She looked up when the door opened. Aesk walked back in. "If it weren't for my father you'd have been dead a long time ago. We're going to inject you with poison. He wants to bury you next to your mother. I don't think you deserve the honor, but my father asked this of me and I shall grant him that much."

Fate's eyes glossed over. Aesk leaned against the door frame, ready to watch her cry. A ninja ran up to him and whispered something into his ear. Aesk looked at the ninja. "Are you sure?" The ninja nodded, then ran off. Aesk looked back at Fate. "It seems your boyfriend has come to save you after all. He managed to get past our defense system, but he'll never get past our ninjas."

Fate tried to say something. Aesk walked over and removed her gag. "Don't hurt him! If you hurry up and kill me he may leave!"

Aesk stared at her. "Why do you care?"

"Like that matters now!"

"I'll handle this myself. Just shut up. He's probably already dead by now."

"Don't say that!"

Aesk walked out of the room. He wanted to make sure that the ninja had died. He could hear Fate calling for him, trying to stop him. As if she really cared what happened to that man. Another of his ninjas ran up to him. "Is he dead?"

"No, sir. He got past the guards as well. He's coming straight to the palace."

"Damn it." What was he going to do? He ran for his father's room. "Father!"

"What is it?" His father was staring out the window. He could see everything.

"How can I defeat this man?"

"You can't. Let him get what he came for."

"Why are you always protecting her?"

His father ignored him. "He's here. If you want to live I suggest leaving him alone, son."

Aesk snarled. He ran for the entrance of the palace. Ryu spotted him and stopped.

"You know why I'm here." he told Aesk.

"But I can't understand why you would want to come."

"That's none of your business. Just hand her over."

"You'll have to beat me to get to her."

"So be it." Ryu dashed at Aesk.

Aesk froze. Ryu slammed his fist into Aesk's face. Aesk growled and shoved his palms into Ryu's stomach, but it did nothing.

"Just let me by." Ryu said.

Aesk just kicked at his head. Ryu caught his leg and held onto it. "Release me!"

"You're no match for me, don't do this. I'll be forced to kill you. Do you really want to die because of the woman you loathe?" Ryu released his leg.

Aesk cursed under his breath. He stepped aside and let Ryu passed. "If I hear that she has caused any more trouble I'm going to kill her on the spot." Aesk said. Ryu nodded.

Fate looked up as someone walked in. "Ryu…" she whispered. Tears streaked down her cheeks. "You shouldn't have come, but I knew you would." her voice cracked.

Ryu remained silent as he cut the chains and freed her. "Let's go home." he ordered.

"No." Fate said. "I'm going to stay here and be executed."

"Well, that's stupid." he picked Fate up and threw her onto his shoulder.

"Stop it! Put me down!" She flailed.

"Cut it out. I'm taking you home."

"But why?"

Ryu stopped. He set Fate back onto her feet and looked into her eyes. "If you haven't figured it out yet, you're hopeless."

Fate looked down, blushing. She clung to Ryu and began to cry. Ryu scooped her up and carried her out of the palace.

"We'll be home soon."

Hitomi stared out the window, anxiously. The others had fallen asleep, but she was too worried to sleep. The rain had quit a little bit ago, so what was taking Ryu so long? She huffed and crossed her arms. Then, she spotted movement in the darkness.

"They're back!" she cried.

She ran out the door, smiling. Ryu cradled Fate in his arms. She had fallen asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Hitomi waved to him, cheerfully. Ryu grinned.

Ryu stood at the door, telling his friends goodbye.

"If you need help, Ryu, we're here for you." said Hayate.

"I'll be fine."

"I can't wait until I visit again." said Hitomi. "That was the best vacation ever. I got to take plenty of pictures of Hayate and me and helped two true loves!"

Ryu shook his head, grinning. "See you guys, later."

"Later!" cried the group as they went their separate ways. Ryu turned around and walked back into his shop. Fate sat on the counter, stretching. She had awaken only minutes before. Ryu stepped up to her and placed his hands on her hips. Fate glanced at him.

"You still owe me an explanation as to why you didn't go through with your plan." he said.

Fate blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Can't this wait? I'm really hungry."

"Imagine that."

"Come on! I am really hungry! Can we get sushi?"

"Fine, fine. I'll go get some." He walked to the door.

"Wait! I want to go."

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me."

"What? That's not fair."

"Really? I thought it was totally fair to me."

"Ryuuuuuuu."

"If you really want to go, then you have to tell me on the way there."

Fate sighed. "Okay." She jumped down from the counter. Ryu took her hand and they walked out of the store. Fate was mentally preparing herself.

"I'm waiting." Ryu said.

"It's because I love you Ryu Hayabusa! Okay, there, I said it. Now, can we just get the damn sushi?"

"No need to be feisty toward me, Fate." he teased.

"Oh, leave me alone."

Ryu stopped. He pulled Fate to him. She stared at him, smiling. "What do you want?" he asked, playfully.

"Ugh, ninja men are so aggravating." She grabbed his face and lowered to her own. She forced her lips onto his. After a moment or so she broke the kiss and ran from him.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"I'm freaking starving! I told you!"

Ryu shook his head and followed after her. Only his Fate could act like such a child and get away with it._ 'My Fate.' _he thought. _''Perfect.'_


End file.
